


Shadows and Gold

by orphan_account



Series: New Faces [5]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freddy Fazbear's Pizza: Third location, 1974<br/>They were dead. All of them. Amanda looked at all her brother's friends from her vantage point on the ground. The pain had stopped, but she didn't know if that was a good thing. Then, a figure floated in from her periphery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In light of recent events (FNAF 4) the dates are probably off, but the point is the story, not exactly when it took place. So please bear with me as I proceed to shatter some of the basic continuity.

   They were dead. All of them. Amanda looked at all her brother and his friends from her vantage point on the ground in the middle of the room, underneath a table. The pain from where that horrible man had stabbed her had stopped, but she didn't know if that was a good thing. Then, a figure floated in from her periphery. Literally floated. It was slender and dark. It wore a strange mask with purple tear streaks and held something in it's hands. It looked like... a present? It set one in front of Freddy and each of his friends one at a time, but it didn't give her one.

   "He's not going to notice her...", a voice whispered.

   "What? What do you mean?", Amanda asked.

   "He didn't bring enough anyway.", said another, lower voice.

   "Who are you? What are you talking about?", Amanda implored frantically.

   "... We're just like you...", the first voice said.

   "Sort of...", the second voice added.

   "I don't understand.", Amanda said. She noticed the floating... puppet? Yes, it was a puppet. The puppet paused and looked around at the bodies. It seemed... confused. "What's it doing?", she asked.

   "Who, Tommy?", Voice 2 inquired.

   "Of course she means Tommy," Voice 1 told them, "she can't see us, and nobody else is in the room, unless you count the dead kids."

   "But we're all dead kids.", Voice 2 said.

   "... Nevermind."

   "All?", Amanda murmured, "So that's why it doesn't hurt."

   "Exactly.", Voice 1 confirmed, "So what do we do about her?", they presumably asked Voice 2.

   "I don't know.", Voice 2 said.

   "Hold on," Amanda interrupted, "the pu- Tommy's doing something."

   He floated away and came back with the head to the Freddy animatronic.

   "Of course!", Voice 1 shouted suddenly, "We need to get her into the suit!"

   "What?  _No!",_ Voice 2 squalled.

   "Oh, don't be such a baby."

   "Aren't you younger than me?"

   "How do we know? I forgot how old I was."

   "Well, you're both probably older than me.", Amanda said. The voices were silent.

   "How old are you?", Voice 2 asked.

   "Three."

   Amanda could swear she heard the first voice gasp. There was a silence, the Voice two spoke.

   "Well, now what's going to happen?"

   "We have to get her into it somehow.", Voice 1 said, "She can't end up like us."

   "What do you mean?", Amanda solicited.

   "Like...", Voice 2 trailed off.

   "Voices?", Amanda persisted.

   "More like... shadows.", Voice 1 informed her.

   "Oh?", Amanda let her vision drift down to the floor where two shadows laid against the ground on each side of her. They had circles where their eyes would presumably be, and the one on her right had bunny ears, while the other had smaller, rounder ears, like a bear.

   "Oh!", she reiterated, "Wait, didn't you say I couldn't see you?

   "Yeah," Voice 2, the bear told her, "because you weren't looking at us."

   "Oh."

   "Yeah.", Voice 1, the bunny, said.

   "And that's part of the problem.", Voice 2, the bear, finished.

   "What do you mean?", Amanda beseeched.

   "Tommy's scared of us.", the bear told her.

   "No, he's not.", the bunny interrupted, "He'd just rather be alone."

   "No, he doesn't like us. He's scared."

   "Whatever."

   "Why do you think he's scared of you?", Amanda inquired, "And what does that have to do with me not becoming a shadow?"

   "Well," the bunny said, "whenever we talk to him, he gets kind of jumpy and he kind of avoids us sometimes."

   "Wait, so he can hear us right now?", Amanda asked.

   "Not... exactly.", the bear told her, "We can only talk to one person at a time, and we have to both be working at it, or it won't work."

   "Huh, weird."

   "Yeah.", the bunny agreed.

   "How do you know?"

   "... we just... know.", the bunny said.

   "Huh, well what does that have to do with me becoming a shadow?"

   "Well, your friends...", the bear trailed off, "Why are they so much older than you?"

   "Oh, those are actually my brother's friends.", she clarified, "He had his party today, but... we all... kind of got killed."

   "Your... brother...? His... party?", the bear intoned. Amanda heard him starting to hyperventilate and wondered in the back of her mind if Tommy really couldn't hear them over what he was- What was he doing? Amanda looked out. He was having a bit of a hard time... jamming everyone into the suits. Amanda didn't know what to make of it. She thought she should feel disturbed, but for some reason, she wasn't. Suddenly the bear started wailing and snapped her attention back to him.

   "What is it?", the bunny asked him, "What's wrong?"

   "I DON'T WANNA!", he screeched, "YOU CAN'T- WE CAN'T! I SAW! IT'S BAD! NO NO NO NO! WAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

   He continued wailing and sobbing as the bunny tried to get him under control.

   "C- calm down! What are you talking about?"

   "STOP! NO! IT HURTS!  **LET ME OUT!** ", his voice raised to a high pitched scream as he continued to cry. Amanda looked at the shadows, flattened against the floor. The bear was a hardly identifiable heap, and Amanda could tell his eyes were closed, because there were no gaps like the first time she'd noticed them. The bunny's eyes were wide, and she almost looked like she was shaking.

   "Y-you're scaring me...", she wobbled out. He continued bawling.

   "Stop it!", she said more firmly. Still, he cried.

   "DON'T BE SUCH A BIG BABY!", she hollered.

   "I SAW!", he screamed, taking in a harsh breath as he (sort of) sat up. The bunny froze, and so did he. He wasn't crying anymore, but Amanda wasn't sure that was a good thing.


	2. Chapter 2

   "What?", the bunny whimpered, "What did you see?"

   The bear stared at the bunny for what felt like forever for all three of them. It was surprisingly silent outside. Tommy must be finished.

   "You...", the bear murmured.

   "Wh- what?"

   "You. It was you."

   "What?"

   "I told you, I SAW YOU! YOU WERE DEAD, AND IT WAS HORRIBLE, AND I WAS SCARED, AND I SAW!

   The bunny was silent.

   "Are you okay?", Amanda asked.

   "Why on earth would I be okay?!?", the bear shouted. Amanda didn't know what to say to that.

   "I- I'm sorry.", he mumbled, "It's not you two's fault."

   "Then whose fault is it?", the bunny wondered.

   "It doesn't matter.", the bear retorted, "So you can just drop it."

   "Huh...", Amanda mused.

   "What?", the bunny asked.

   "Well it's just, my brother uses that phrase a lot."

   "What phrase?", the bunny prodded. The bear seemed to tense at the mention of the word 'brother'.

   " 'just drop it'.", Amanda told them, "He says it a lot, actually. When he's arguing with his friends, when he's mad at Mom and Dad, when I try to get him to do something with me."

   "You  _want_ him to do things with him?", the bear sounded shocked and possibly a little disgusted.

   "Of course.", she said, "Didn't you two do things with your siblings when you were... um..."

   "Alive?", the bunny finished.

   "Yeah."

   "I didn't have siblings.", the bunny said.

   "I never liked  _them."_ , the bear sneered.

   "Who's them?", Amanda asked.

   "My brother... and my Dad...", the bear grumbled.

   "Really?", Amanda wondered, "Why?"

   "IT'S ALL THEIR FAULT!", he wailed suddenly. Amanda and the bunny jumped, and the bear looked at them. "... sorry."

   "What's their fault?", the bunny asked.

   "Don't...", the bear said softly, "please... I-..."

   He started crying again, but it was different now. He sounded crushed, like he was trapped under the weight of his sadness. The bunny walked up to him and put her arms around him.

   "I'm sorry...", she murmured to him, "It's okay, nobody's gonna hurt you."

   "But he-"

   "It's okay.", she crooned, "You can cry about it later, okay?"

   She sounded so motherly, but Amanda knew she had to be younger than her brother. How could she do that? The bear sniffled and looked up.

   "What's your name?", he asked.

   "Huh?"

   "Your name. Do you remember? I want to make sure one of us remembers."

   "I... I don't. I'm sorry."

   "Oh..."

   "Bonnie.", Amanda said.

   "What?", the shadows asked in unison.

   "You look like Bonnie. I'd call you Freddy, but that's my brother's name, so I don't know what to call you."

   "Call me... Nightmare."

   "What?", Bonnie demanded, "No! That's a horrible name."

   "But it's true!", he insisted, "Before I died, I had all these horrible nightmares about... and I couldn't escape! I kept remembering and hallucinating and... I don't know, it just fits."

   "Well, I'm not going to call you that.", Amanda told him.

   "Fine. Do you have a better name?"

   "Well... no, but I'll think of one."

   "Alright, alright.", he conceded, "But Bonnie's right, we need to get you into... into..."

   "It's okay.", Bonnie assured him, "You'll be alright."

   "Okay."

   "So can you please tell me what you're planning on doing with me?", Amanda pleaded.

   The shadows looked at one another and nodded.

   "It's basically the same thing Tommy did with your friends.", Bonnie said, "Speaking of which, I think they're waking up."

   They watched as the suits began to stir and eventually managed to get onto their feet. They looked around and Foxy was the first to speak... sort of.

   "Wh-wh-wh- what ha-a-ppened?", he wondered, looking from person to person. When he looked down at himself, he jumped. "WH- WHA-AT?!!"

   Everyone else looked down at themselves and freaked out to varying degrees. Bonnie was the first to calm down.

   "Okay, we-e need to find o-ut what's g-g-going on, and wh-who's who."

   "That so-sounds like Baxter.", Chica said.

   "Can I ass-ss-sume that's Candy?", Foxy inquired.

   "Probably.", Freddy said. Foxy snickered. "What?"

   "I sw-wear if you're Freddy.", Foxy replied.

   "What's that supposed to mean? Of course I'm-", he stopped when he looked down, "Oh. Very funny Dan."

   "Okay, everyone's here.", Baxter said, but before he could finish, Freddy cut him off.

   "Wait! Where's Amanda?"

   Everyone was silent. Tommy had left the room when he'd finished, so they didn't see him anywhere.

   "Maybe she got away?", Candy offered.

   "Maybe...", Foxy trailed off. Baxter's new body went stiff as if he'd just realized something.

   "No...", he whispered, "No... no, no! No! NO! We can't- we're not-"

   " _Look_ at us, poindexter," Candy said, "I'm pretty sure we can and are! I'm gonna kill that guy!"

   "But...", Baxter couldn't process this. Amanda wanted to get up and tell them it's okay. That she was right there, and now they're alive... well, sort of.

   "I'm looking for Amanda.", Freddy said, "Anyone want to join me?"

   "I'll help.", Daniel agreed.

   "You should start in the room and spread out.", Baxter informed them.

   "So you're helping?", Daniel asked.

   "No, I'm good.", Baxter said, "I think I need to sit down."

   He bent his legs, but he couldn't seem to sit down.

   "Great.", he grumbled, but then he looked over at Amanda. "Uuuhh... guys?", he called.

   "What?", Daniel asked.

   "I found her.", he told them, pointing under the table.

   No. No, Freddy couldn't see her like this. He'd be sad, or maybe angry, but he definitely wouldn't like it. The table was moved, and Candy was looking down at her, followed by Daniel and her brother. They all looked so sad and scared. If she could just move her stupid body, but she was pretty sure she couldn't actually move a dead body. Yay. She noticed Bonnie and... Shadow? No, not right. They weren't there.

   "A- Amanda?", Freddy quavered. Please stop. "You okay?" Don't say that. "I- I'm sorry..." Don't be.

   "I- I'm fine!", she yelled, but she could hardly hear her own voice.

   "What do we do?", Daniel asked. Freddy was silent.

   "I'm okay! I'm right here! It's me! I'm okay!", Her throat would be screeched ragged if she were using it.

   "What  _can_ we do?", Candy said.

   "We could try...", Baxter trailed off, "No, that wouldn't work."

   "What wouldn't work?", Freddy demanded. Amanda had never heard his voice sound so...

   "We could try putting her into a suit, but there aren't any more."

   "Not any I wanna go near.", the bear said that.

   "But we have to.", Bonnie told him.

   "I know."

   The four other children had been looking down at Amanda this whole time, wondering what to do. She wanted to cry, but she didn't have a living body, so she didn't have any tears. Daniel spoke.

   "Why did this happen?", he whispered.

   "Because life isn't fair.", Candy spat, "And apparently, neither is death!"

   "I read a book once where life and death were friends.", Baxter said, "They both seemed pretty fair in there."

   "This isn't a book.", Freddy's voice trembled, "This is MY SISTER! AND NOW SHE'S DEAD! WE'RE ALL DEAD, AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT!"

   "How is this your fault?", Candy queried.

   "I was the one who had the Birth-Day, I was the one who begged Mom to come here, I was the one who invited you, I was the one who followed her in here instead of realizing the creep vibe coming from that guy, I didn't stop her, I didn't stop you or you or any of you!  **IT'S MY FAULT!** "

   No...

   "I- it's all my fault!", Amanda weeped, "I was the one who asked to come!  _I_ followed him first!  _ **I**_ didn't realize what he was going to do!  ** _IT'S ALL MY_** _ **FAULT!** "_

"Don't be stupid.", Baxter's voice was hard and unforgiving, "Never, EVER, say that again! We accepted the invitations, she followed... that... _thing_  on her own, we followed after you two, that thing decided what it wanted to do and it's not like you wanted anyone getting killed. So just DROP IT, YOU IDIOT!"

   Everyone was silent. Baxter didn't insult people. He didn't say things like that. Candy might, Daniel sometimes, Freddy did, Amanda tried, but their mom would punish her, but Amanda had never heard Baxter say anything like that.

   "Why'd he leave...?", Bonnie whispered.

   "What do you mean?", Amanda asked.

   "Tommy.", She said, "Why did he leave them here alone?"

   Just as she said this, the door opened and everyone jumped. It was Tommy. Candy tensed.

   "Wh- what are you?", she faltered.

   "A friend.", he told them.

   "How do we know that?", Daniel challenged.

   "I put you in- wait... who are you holding?", he pointed his disproportionately long finger at Amanda's body.

   "You're not touching her.", Freddy ordained, pulling her body protectively closer.

   "But...", Tommy trailed off then said, "I'm sorry. I don't know if it'll work anymore."

   "What do you mean?", Baxter inquired.

   "I put you guys in there right after he killed you, but it's been a while now. I don't know if it'll work."

   "Wait, so...", Candy deduced, "You put us into these... things? You made us these... these ABOMINATIONS!?!?"

   "Aboma-wha...?", Tommy had never heard that word before. Candy remembered her father described it once, and had decided now was the perfect time to use it.

   "I'm starting to like being a shadow better.", the bear... Timmy? No, that was a dumb name, snickered. Bonnie giggled.

   "Besides," Daniel jumped in, "these are the only suits. What would you have done?"

   "There is another.", Tommy told them. 

   "Where?", Baxter asked.

   "... I can't remember.", Tommy admitted.

   "I do.", ... Shadow... Freddy...? A bit on the nose, but she'd ask him about it later. Amanda wished she could tell them where it was, but Bonnie came up with the obvious answer.

   "Why don't we tell him?", she suggested.

   "Oh... yeah, that makes perfect sense!"

   "Don't worry, ... I don't think you told us your name.", Bonnie realized.

   "Oh, it's Amanda, but everyone shortens it to Amy."

   "Well, Amy," she said, "we'll be right back."

   Just like that, their shadows were wiped from the floor. Everyone had been talking while she'd been talking to Bonnie and Shadow- oh! she needed to ask him, right. But at the moment, she was trying to discern what everyone else talking about.

   "-help?", Candy finished her sentence.

   "It probably doesn't.", Tommy admitted. Suddenly, his head popped up, and he held up his hand, looking at the wall next to him. "What are you doing here? ... Okay... Really?"

   "What are you doing?", Daniel asked.

   "N- nothing.", Tommy stumbled, "Come on, I know where it is.

   "Really?", Freddy asked.

   "Uh-huh."

   "Then where is it?", Baxter followed up.

   "Follow me.", Tommy told them, floating to another door in the back of the room. They did as he said and went through the door. In a dark corner of the room, they saw a yellow bear suit with a little silver hat. "Put her in there."

   "How do you know this will work?", Freddy prodded.

   "I don't.", Tommy admitted, "But they say she's just going to be a shadow if we don't at least try."

   "... Alright."

   He gently placed her inside and put the head back on top. Amidst everything, Amanda hadn't realized how weak she'd begun to feel. She definitely remember having more energy just after she was killed then right now. Except right now, she felt herself getting stronger. She felt like she'd just eaten 15 Pixie Stix for breakfast. Which probably wasn't healthy, but she didn't really concern herself with that.

   "Is it working?", Baxter asked.

   "Yes.", Amanda told him.

   "Gah!", Chica screamed. Daniel snickered.

   "So... you're okay?", Freddy asked, "Nothing's wrong? Can you move?"

   "I... think so."

   Amanda tried to lift her arm, but it wouldn't budge. She tried just wiggling her fingers, but they didn't move either. She attempted to tilt her head to no avail.

   "Freddy..."

   "Yeah?"

   "I can't move."

   "What?!"

   "Oh no...", Tommy mumbled, "I was afraid something like this would happen."

   "We got here too late.", Daniel said.

   "No, that's not exactly it.", Tommy told him.

   "What do you mean?", Baxter asked.

   "That suit doesn't have an endo-skeleton.", Tommy answered, "It used to, but it was put out of commission after..."

   He trailed off.

   "What does that have to do with her moving?", Chica wondered.

   "Oh, well, suits can't move without an endo-skeleton, so she can't move it, no matter how late we got her in there."

   "Oh..."

   "It's okay," Amanda chimed in, "you guys can move me if you need to."

   Freddy chuckled.

   "Yeah, you're right."

   "By the way," Amanda added, "Tommy, are you scared of them?"

   "Who?", Chica asked.

   "... I don't know.", he replied.

   "The bear thinks you're scared of them."

   "Don't they have names?"

   "They told me they can't remember."

   "Who's  _they?"_ , Baxter inquired.

   "My friends.", Amanda told him.

   "You don't even leave the house," Freddy told her, "since when did you have friends?"

   "Since we died."

   A heavy silence fell over everyone. Amanda wondered if it had been too soon.


End file.
